Flying Without Wings
by fffan231
Summary: AAML songfic. Ash and Misty are getting married, and Ash has a surprise for Misty during the wedding. Please review.


Ok, here's an Ash and Misty wedding story. Again, May and Max aren't in it. When I write my stories, I don't like putting them in it, because I don't like them for 'replacing' Misty. So, please read and enjoy.

Ages

Ash: 25

Misty: 26

Brock: 27

- - - - -

Misty sighed and rubbed her temples as she listened to her three sisters bicker. She was in the guest room of the Ketchum residence, getting ready for her wedding. She was already wearing her dress, but her sisters were arguing about how to do her hair.

"Let's like, put it in a bun!" Lily insisted.

"No way!" Violet gagged. "Let's braid it!"

"Like, yuck!" Daisy said. "Just leave it down! It looks best that way!" Misty's baby egg pokemon Togepi sat on the bed, having no idea what was going on, but chirped excitedly, adding to the noise.

They continued to bicker, they're voices getting louder and louder. Misty couldn't help being reminded about when they picked their bridesmaid dresses. The wedding colors were mostly white and blue, but the three sisters insisted that they wanted to wear pink. The thought made Misty gag, but she agreed, as long as it was a light pink. It took a while for them to decide what shade, and how frilly; Misty made sure they weren't too frilly.

The bickering began to turn into yelling, and Misty was finally at her limit.

She stood up from her chair and yelled, "Stop it!" Her fists were clenched, and her face was red with frustration. The bickering stopped abruptly, and the three older girls looked at their younger sister. Even Togepi quieted down.

Misty put a hand to her forehead. _I don't need a headache today…_ she groaned. She sighed, trying to clear her head as her face returned to its normal color, then looked at her sisters.

"Can you just let me handle it?" she asked, trying to be calm. "I appreciate your help, you know I do, but I wish you could make a decision without fighting." Her sisters' faces fell a bit, and they looked at her apologetically.

"We're sorry, Misty," Daisy said honestly. "We're just so excited and happy for you. We want your wedding to be perfect."

Misty smiled in spite of herself. She just couldn't stay mad at them. "I know. Thanks guys." Her sisters perked up and tried to make the decision without fighting.

"So, how do you want to put your hair?" Lily asked. All the girls now stood staring at Misty for her answer.

Now that the conversation was civilized, Misty was able to answer calmly. "I think I should just leave it down," she answered, "It's easier, and Ash really likes it like that." At her comment, her sisters put their hands to their mouths and giggled. Misty rolled her eyes, but smiled at their giddiness.

"Ok," Violet giggled, "Let's do what Ash likes." Misty sat back down in her chair, which was placed in front of a white make-up table with a large, round mirror. Her sisters started talking amongst themselves like they were teenagers while they played with her hair. It was already down, but Misty let them have their fun.

- - - - -

Ash stood in front of a body-length mirror in his room. He wore black pants and the white undershirt that came with the suit. He pulled on the black jacket, straightened the collar then picked up his tie.

After he slung it through the collar, he heard a small "Pika!" from behind his bed. He let the unfastened tie hang from his neck, and walked to the other side of his bed.

When he reached it, he saw his first pokemon, and best friend Pikachu, standing in front of a small mirror, fiddling with something around his neck.

"You ok, Pikachu?" he asked his electric mouse. The small pokemon turned around and looked at his trainer, his ears drooping and an almost pleading look on his face. He wore a little blue jacket over a white shirt, and was struggling to put his little bowtie on.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika. (I can't get this tie on.)" he said with an exasperated tone.

Ash chuckled and went to help his yellow friend. He knelt down, and Pikachu stood still and patiently as Ash tied it into a bow.

Ash removed his hands and beamed at his pokemon. "You look great, buddy!" Pikachu turned around and looked in the mirror. He smiled, and his ears perked up as he saw himself in the little outfit.

He turned back to Ash, and said, "Pika! (Thanks!)"

"You're welcome," Ash said. He rubbed the pokemon's head fondly. "Misty's gonna love the way you look in that."

Pikachu playfully pushed his trainer's hand away, then fixed the fur on his head. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu, Pikapi. (She's gonna like the way you look more, Ash.)" Ash didn't respond to the compliment, but smiled.

He stood back up as a knock was heard on his door. "Ash, it's Brock. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Ash said as he walked back to his own mirror. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's bed and watched as Brock opened the door and came in. He was wearing a dark brown suit that matched his hair, and a red tie.

"You gotta be ready in ten minutes," Brock said as he closed the door behind him.

"I will be," Ash said as he finished fixing his tie.

Brock looked at Ash's bed to see Pikachu standing on it. "Hey, Pikachu!" Brock said as he walked over to the electric mouse. He ruffled the pokemon's head and said, "You look great!" Pikachu again pushed the hand away with a smile, and fixed his fur.

Brock chuckled. He looked at Ash, who was standing in front of his mirror, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Ash? You ok?" Brock asked, walking over and standing next to him. He glanced at himself in the mirror, then looked back at Ash.

Ash continued to look blankly in the mirror, a small smile on his face. "Yeah… I just can't wait to marry Misty…" His deep russet eyes sparkled as he thought back to when he and Misty first told each other how they felt. He sighed unconsciously and his stomach burned as he thought back to when he proposed to her; how she cried hysterically in happiness, and how he couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

His smile grew as he continued to stare into space. "I love her so much."

Brock smiled. He clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "I know. I'm really happy for both of you."

Brock gave Ash a fond pat on the back, then said, "I gotta go make sure everything is ready downstairs." Ash nodded without looking at him. Brock turned to leave.

As Brock opened the door, Ash finally pulled himself out of his daydream and turned to his friend.

"Brock." Brock stood in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"Don't forget about Misty's surprise," Ash said.

Brock smiled. "I won't." He left the room and closed the door.

- - - - -

Misty sighed as her sisters continued to talk like high schoolers. Her hair was ready, but they kept making comments on how much they liked it, and even though Misty appreciated it, the high-pitched voices were giving her a headache.

All the squeals stopped as a knock was heard at the door, and it opened, revealing Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hello girls," she said with a wide smile. She wore a simple white dress that had short sleeves, and ended just above her knees. "The wedding is in five minutes; they need you downstairs."

"Ok!" the three sisters said in unison. They wished Misty luck and rushed out the door.

Misty sighed in exasperated relief and put her face in her hands. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"No problem, dear," Mrs. Ketchum said as she shut the door. Even though Mrs. Ketchum was Misty's mother-in-law-to-be, Misty still couldn't bring herself to call the older woman anything else.

She walked over to Misty and, noticing the girl's frustration, asked, "Is something wrong, Misty?"

Misty lifted her head and stared at the table in front of her. "No… I just wish my sisters would be a little more mature."

Mrs. Ketchum chuckled and pulled a chair next to Misty's. She sat down and said, "Well dear, you know they're just excited for you."

Misty looked at her soon to be mother-in-law. "I know… but they have to fight about everything and drive me crazy…"

Mrs. Ketchum put a reassuring hand on Misty's shoulder. "They just want the best for you because they love you."

Misty smiled. "Yeah… thanks."

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled and said, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah," Misty answered. They both stood up. Mrs. Ketchum looked at Misty's dress with a big smile. It was sleeveless and reached down to her feet. She didn't want anything too fancy, so the gown wasn't too big, and she made sure it wasn't frilly.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed the girl's hands fondly. "Oh, you look so beautiful!"

Misty blushed, starting to feel self-conscious. "Thanks."

"Now, you just need the veil." It sat on the bed, so she went to get it. Togepi excitedly picked it up and gave it to her with a chirp. Mrs. Ketchum patted the baby pokemon's head and went back to Misty. She placed herself in front of her and put it on the girl's head.

She backed away and looked at her. Her eyes began to moisten as she said, "Oh, Ash is going to faint when he sees you…"

Misty smiled. "I hope not, or we'll have to postpone the wedding, " she chuckled. Mrs. Ketchum laughed, then kissed Misty on the forehead.

She pulled her into a tight hug. A tear fell down her cheek as she said softly. " I love you like you were my own daughter, and I know your life with Ash will be everything you hope it will be."

Misty almost jumped at the sudden comment from the older woman. She hugged back, fighting a tear. She had spent a lot of time with her over the past few years, and they had gotten close, but she didn't know that she felt that way. Misty never knew her parents, so that meant more to her than she could ever imagine.

Mrs. Ketchum backed away and looked the girl in the eye with a smile. "You take good care of my son."

Misty smiled and swiftly wiped away the tear that escaped her eye. "I will."

- - - - -

The wedding was held in the Ketchum's large backyard. It was a small wedding, with family and a few friends. Professor Oak, Tracey, Richie, Gary, Mrs. Ketchum's friends that knew Ash since he was a baby, and their Pokemon were all there. Mrs. Ketchum was the Matron of Honor, Misty's sisters were the bridesmaids, and Brock was Ash's Best Man.

When entering the yard from the backdoor, you could see the whole setup. A white rug stretched from the doorway to the altar, with wooden chairs painted a brilliant white lined up on each side. The reception would also be in the backyard, so tables were set up on each side of the yard, and one large one behind the alter. The centerpieces were vases full of white and blue flowers.

Finally, the time for the wedding came. Ash stood on the right side of the altar with Brock next to him, the minister already waiting. Misty's sisters stood on the other side of the altar, giggling in their excitement. Mrs. Ketchum sat in the front row on the right with a free seat next to her. Gary sat in the next chair, and Richie sat in the next chair with his Pikachu, Sparky sitting in his lap. The rest of the chairs were filled with the rest of the guests, about fifteen, and their pokemon.

Ash stood there, waiting almost impatiently. He gulped as a thin layer of sweat threatened to cover his face. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then glanced at Misty's sisters. They kept tossing him glances and their giggles grew. Ash looked away and tried to ignore them. _Wow, Misty was right… They can't even calm down for a wedding…_He lightly shook his head and tried to calm the worsening butterflies in his stomach.

He had to stop himself from jumping as music began to play. When his nervous mind finally processed that it was the wedding music, he immediately looked down the isle and waited for Misty to appear.

First, Togepi came prancing down the isle with a small bucket in her hands. She threw flower petals on the ground as she walked, chirping excitedly. Some people laughed at the adorable pokemon. When she reached the end, Mrs. Ketchum scooped up the baby egg pokemon and sat back in her seat with her in her lap and gently quieted her.

Everyone returned their attention to the back of the isle. After what felt like an eternity to Ash, Misty appeared and began walking down on Professor Oak's arm.

Ash stared at her, his heart beat quickening. To him she always looked beautiful, but she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. As he watched her, the butterflies left his stomach and were replaced by a burning sensation. A smile appeared on his lips.

When they reached the altar, Professor Oak faced Misty and kissed her hand. He made a slight bow to her, then took the empty seat by Mrs. Ketchum.

After he sat down, Misty looked at Ash. Even though her veil was down, they could see into each other's eyes. Misty smiled broadly, her heart beating quickly. Ash smiled back, his deep russet eyes sparkling as he looked at his love.

The music stopped, and the wedding began.

The minister recited the opening, and everyone listened intently. When he said it was time for the rings, Pikachu came walking down the isle. He held a small, blue pillow with both rings on it, and walked to them with a large smile on his face, feeling important as the ring bearer. Many of the people laugh fondly. After the couple received the rings from the beaming yellow mouse, he ran over to Richie and joined Sparky on his lap, his ears perked up excitedly.

After the vows were given, the rings were exchanged, and the wedding kiss shared. Everyone stood up and clapped while cheering for the new couple.

As soon as the two newlyweds parted, Misty's sisters couldn't contain their excitement anymore. They had stayed quiet during the ceremony, but now they began their squealing again and surrounded Misty and bombarded her with compliments, jumping up and down like excited five-year olds.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh, that was so sweet!"

"We're so happy for you!"

"Thanks, guys," Misty said, trying to get her squealing sisters to get out of her way so she could see her husband. Not long after, Mrs. Ketchum came up to them and hugged Ash tightly.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" she said in a high-pitched voice. She kissed him on the cheek and looked at him, her face drenched in tears.

"Thanks, mom," Ash said with a smile He hugged her back, then returned his attention to his wife and sister-in-laws.

"Ok, ok, let her breathe," Ash joked as he gently pushed past them. He put an arm around Misty and gently pulled her out of the circle of squeals. Misty gratefully held onto him to escape her sisters.

"Oh, we're sorry, Ash!" the three sisters said jokingly. Ash almost jumped back in surprise as they each took turns giving him a kiss on the cheek. They giggled, and walked toward one of the tables behind the altar.

Misty looked up at Ash to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and he blinked stupidly.

"_That_ was weird," he said, slightly shaking his head.

Misty laughed. "Well, you'll have to get used to it." She giggled as he pretended to shiver in fright. They gazed into each other's eyes and shared a gentle kiss.

All of the men worked together to get the yard ready for the reception. They removed the isle's cloth, then moved all the chairs aside. They moved the tables a bit closer to the middle, still leaving a big space, and placed all the chairs at the tables. Everyone found a seat, and dinner was quickly served. The table on the altar was filled with the people who took a part in the wedding. From left to right, it was Daisy, Lily, Violet, Togepi (in a small booster seat that took very little room), Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum.

After about ten minutes, Brock started the speeches. After he stood up and cleared his throat, everyone quieted and turned their attention to him.

"Well, what can I say about these two?" Brock started with a hearty tone. "They've been my best friends for fourteen years, and I enjoyed all the adventures we had together." He put on a playful smirk.

"I was also their unofficial big brother, and it was hard to keep an eye on them. They used to fight all the time, but I was the only one that knew they did it because they had feelings for each other." Everyone laughed.

Brock smiled, clasped his hands together, and continued. "Well, Misty was the first to realize it, but that didn't stop her from fighting with Ash. No offense to him, but it took him a lot longer to realize it." His smirk got bigger. "He could always be a little dense." Everyone laughed heartily, and Ash looked down, blushing madly, although he was laughing too.

When the laughter faded, Brock adopted a more serious tone. "But all jokes aside, I couldn't be happier for them, and I wish them the best." He proposed a toast to the newlyweds, and sat down. A few more small speeches were given, then some music was softly played in the background as the yard filled with conversation.

The dinner was enjoyed, and the conversations lasted until the sun began to set. A few times throughout it, the crowd pulled the whole kissing tradition on the newlyweds. The first time, Ash and Misty blushed, and gave each other a small kiss. That didn't seem to satisfy the crowd; even Pikachu joined them, hitting a fork against the table and chanting in Pika language. Admitting defeat, Ash and Misty shared a long, passionate kiss that got cheers and whistles from the crowd. Later, many people came up to them to congratulate them and ask them some questions, like where they would live (which would be in a nice house very close to this one.)

Finally the sun set, and night reached the reception. Earlier in the day, tall outdoor lamps were placed on the sides of the yard, casting light all over the yard and making everything visible.

Throughout the whole reception, Ash got more and more nervous. Now that night had arrived, he had to give his surprise to Misty. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked at her as she sat next to him, laughing while she talked to one of her sisters.

_I hope she likes it, _he thought as he took a breath to calm his stomach. He had planned it since the day they set the wedding's date; he thought it would be the best and most romantic way to tell her how much she meant to him, and how much he looked forward to their future together.

When Misty's conversation with her sister was over, she turned and looked at Ash. He was looking at her with a smile, but she could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

Concerned, she put a hand on his arm. "Ash? Is something wrong?" she asked with a worried tone. Ash jumped a bit and was pulled from his thoughts. He looked into her eyes, and the butterflies in his stomach began to disappear.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he said. Misty looked doubtful, then asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Ash lost himself in her cerulean eyes and said, "Nothing. I'm ok." Misty didn't seem like she believed him, but nodded. "Ok." She turned to her sister.

_Ok, here we go…_Ash turned his head in the opposite direction and looked at Brock who sat in his seat at the table.

"Brock," he said quietly. Brock was talking to Mrs. Ketchum, but looked at Ash when he heard him. Ash took a deep breath, then nodded. Brock smiled, and nodded back.

He got up out of his seat and headed for the stereo, which was close to their table. He pulled a cd out of a pocket inside his jacket and put it in.

After closing it and making sure it was ready, he turned around. "Excuse me, everyone." Everyone quieted and turned their attention to him.

Brock smiled. "The newlyweds will now share a dance to a song chosen by the groom."

As quiet comments filled the yard, Misty's heart jumped at the sudden request. She looked at Ash with a surprised look on her face.

Ash smiled at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, stood up and extended his hand to help her up. Misty looked at him, puzzled, then accepted his hand and stood up.

Ash led her to the middle of the yard and put an arm around her waist. He looked into her eyes, not seeing anything but the beauty that filled them. Without averting his gaze, he said so everyone could hear, "I'd like to dedicate this song to Misty; the one who makes me complete."

Misty's confusion left her face and was replaced with a smile. Her eyes sparkled and she put both of her hands on his chest. Ash put his other arm around her back.

Brock smiled, and played the song.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

As the song played, Misty's heart began to beat faster, but gently. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Ash's chest. Ash smiled and laid his cheek on her head, holding her close.

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_Your Flying Without Wings_

Misty's sisters watched form their seats, all of their usual giddiness gone. Their full attention was on their little sister as she danced with the love of her life, their eyes glistening with tears.

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh, or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish, all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're Flying Without Wings_

Mrs. Ketchum sat in her seat, watching her son and daughter-in-law dance with tears streaming down her cheeks. She beamed from ear to ear as she saw how much love was on her son's face. Pikachu now stood on the table next to her, his ears perked up and his small eyes wet.

_So impossible, as they may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cause whose to know, which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

As the rest of the song played, Misty didn't stop tears of joy from flowing out of her eyes. Her heart beat faster as she buried her face in Ash's chest, realizing that every word that followed was what he felt for her; and what he saw in their future.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like Flying Without Wings_

_Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm Flying Without Wings_

Misty removed her head from Ash's chest and looked into his eyes, tears flowing out of hers as she smiled. Ash looked back into hers, a single tear falling down his cheek

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm Flying without Wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

The couple's hearts beat faster. Caught in the moment, and only thinking about how much they loved each other, they leaned in and shared a gentle, but passionate kiss.

_I'm Flying Without Wings_

As the song faded, the crowd stood and clapped loudly, cheering for them. Whistles sounded as the couple parted and stared into each other's eyes.

Misty stared at her husband and choked, "Thank you."

Another tear escaped Ash's eyes as he said, "You're welcome. I love you."

"And I love you," Misty said softly. They reached in for another kiss, holding each other tight; they each felt complete. They knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives, and every time they held each other, their hearts would be one.

- - - - -

I hope you liked it. Reviews are what make me know if my stories are any good, and they make me want to keep writing, so please leave one.

Song: Flying Without Wings by Westlife, Found on the Pokemon the Movie 2000 Soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, This song, or Westlife.


End file.
